


A Cook's Tale

by hideflen



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, Regency Snobbery, political machinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideflen/pseuds/hideflen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Captain Laurence was imprisoned for a crime which should not have been, Gong Su finds himself temporarily unemployed. His new position proves to be unexpectedly diplomatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cook's Tale

When Captain Laurence was arrested for reasons which Gong Su did not entirely understand, he felt more adrift than when he had left China. The idea that preventing the slow deaths of thousands of dragons would be considered a crime against the state perplexed him entirely. England had started to feel like home to him, but this slight against his captain—his charge, his Prince— made Gong Su distinctly uncomfortable. How could a kingdom not care for the welfare of its dragons? How could an honorable kingdom condemn its neighbors’ dragons to a slow and wretched death?

This bemusement only increased when he received a letter from the Prince’s mother, asking him to become a cook on the family estate.

 

_To Mr. Gong Su,_

_It has come to my attention that you were among the non-commissioned crew of my son William Laurence and the Celestial Dragon Temeraire. In light of recent Events, it would give me satisfaction to have your Skills put to use here at Wollaton Hall, in Nottinghamshire. Should you accept my offer, please meet the driver at the gate of Dover Covert a week on Monday. I look forward to tasting Chinese Cuisine._

_Respectfully,  
Lady Allendale._

 

While waiting for Captain Laurence’s trial, he had taken up with Iskierka’s crew, as she alone among the other dragons seemed to have any taste for cooked food. Captain Granby had had to read the letter to him, as he could not read English well enough yet to parse the lady’s formal script. As Iskierka enjoyed her cow’s head stewed in onion broth, Gong Su mulled the invitation over.

“Temeraire has said that she is very nice, though Laurence never mentioned her,” Captain Granby offered. “I never met her myself, but if she is so generous as to make you this offer, I would take it.”

Gong Su had no idea what to make of such an offer. “Captain, is it not out of the ordinary to ask after the welfare of a mere cook?”

Captain Granby shrugged. “Gong Su, I was sent to the Corps because my widowed mother could not afford to feed me. I have no idea what the motives of a countess might be.”

“Where is Wollaton Hall?” Gong Su wondered.

“Northeast of here, a ways in from the coast. I understand that the family’s holdings are quite large.” Captain Granby looked ruefully down at his elaborate coat. “They would be able to afford to pay you much more easily than I could, with all of her extravagances,” he said with a nod towards his contented Kazilik.

Gong Su shook his head. He looked at the letter with its formal seal, though the words meant little to him. “That does not matter so much.”

 

The next Monday, Gong Su stood at the gate of the Dover Covert with his own few possessions, along with his cookware and spice box.

“Are you really sure you will go work for Laurence’s mother?” Iskierka asked the cook. “I might take an East Indiaman as a prize, and give you all the spices you like.” She had grown used to being spoilt with cooked and spiced treats, and had been bribing the Turkestan ferals with such to help her chase after French shipping. She and Captain Granby were there to see him off.

“No, I am sure.” Gong Su bowed to her. “I wish to honor Captain Laurence by accepting her offer.” 

Iskierka grumbled. “Very well, then.”

Captain Granby petted her nose. “You cannot force him to stay if he does not like to.”

The irate dragon jetted steam. “Granby, Gong Su is the only other man besides you to have fed me. You cannot expect me to give him up.”

Granby sighed. “Temeraire employed him, dearest, with capital.”

The distant whinnying of horses could be heard; the carriage sent by Lady Allendale would not reach the gate with Iskierka sulking there.

“Then Temeraire is a great priss, wanting rights and cooked food and all,” she rumbled, and shot off more steam.

“Dear one, then we really ought to take our leave, if you do not want to be like Temeraire,” Granby hurriedly put in. “The carriage can’t come up when you are standing here.”

Iskierka huffed, but turned to regard Gong Su. “Do send the herdsmen here some recipes.”

Gong Su merely bowed, and shook Captain Granby’s hand.

 

The next day, Gong Su arrived at Wollaton Hall. The countryside visible out the window of the carriage had been very pretty, all rolling hills and patchwork fields. The Hall itself, a gothic festival of spires and windows, had been breathtaking to see in the morning sun.

The head housekeeper, Mrs. Harrison, showed him to his room and introduced him to Mrs. Brown, the cook. His day was thus occupied familiarizing himself with the new kitchen and new faces. He assisted Mrs. Brown in shipping dinner out, but it seemed apparent that alongside preparatory work, he would be arranging up to three dinners a week, as well as lunch for the staff on those days.

After his first dinner later that week, Lady Allendale sent for Gong Su to come up to the parlour. He was surprised to see Lord Allendale, as well as a man he imagined to be their eldest son and a lady he figured his wife. He bowed very deeply to them all, unsure of the purpose of the summons.

“Good evening, Mr. Su,” said Lady Allendale. “I would like to compliment you on the fine glazed chicken. Lord Allendale was particularly pleased; his taste has been so delicate lately.”

Gong Su bowed deeply again. “My own honored mother favored the dish particularly. I am glad that it appeals to you, my lady.”

She smiled. “I hope you are liking Nottinghamshire?” 

He nodded. “Yes, my lady.”

Lord Allendale scrutinized him for a long moment. “Sir, did you have anything to do with my son giving himself up for adoption like a foundling?”

Gong Su started. “My lord, no. Captain Laurence hired me after the event.”

Lord Allendale narrowed his eyes. “He told me that the adoption was unavoidable, despite his own protests.”

Unsure, Gong Su bowed again. “My lord, the Emperor adopted Captain Laurence as no slight to you; the event was only undertaken to preserve the dignity of Lung Tien Xiang, that is, Temeraire, and his line.”

“And the earldom of Allendale, this seat, is unworthy of a dragon’s dignity?” Lord Allendale asked sharply. His tone indicated what he thought of the idea of dragons possessing dignity.

Gong Su began to sweat. He had no idea how to cater to the pride of a stubborn Englishman.

Sensing his discomfort, Lady Allendale stepped in. “They have their own ways, my dear. Gong Su has nothing to do with any of the political machinations that affect our William.”

Relieved, Gong Su bowed to her. “I am but a humble cook, my lady.” Standing, he thought he caught a glint of knowing satisfaction in her eye. He pushed the thought out of his mind, however—a British  
duchess could have no knowledge of the Chinese court.

“Your humility does not befit the quality of your dishes, Mr. Su.” She gave him a warm smile. “Dinner on Thursday will be for our neighbors, as well: I hope they will enjoy Cantonese cooking. You are dismissed.”

Gong Su bowed to the room and mumbled a thank-you. In the hall, Mrs. Brown accosted him. “All this foreign cookery must have gone to their heads; I have never had a summons like that in ten years!”

He gave her a short bow. “Mrs. Brown, his Lordship wanted only to ask after Captain Laurence and the circumstances of his adoption by the Emperor.”

“Our own Prince,” she laughed. “I’m sure he gave you an earful. I suppose your connection was the reason they hired you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Madam, her Ladyship was very complimentary about the chicken.”

Mrs. Brown shrugged. All cooks seemed to be defensive about their territory and honor. “Well, she is a kind soul. Good night, Mr. Su.”

 

The dinner for the neighbors was a great success, but the next morning they had received word of Captain Laurence’s conviction. That cast a pall over the entire household. After a very quiet morning, Gong Su received another summons from Lady Allendale, this time to meet in her study.

After taking particular care to make sure he was not sauce-stained or flour-dusted, he knocked on the door. A lady’s maid opened it, and Lady Allendale called for him to have a seat. He carefully seated  
himself opposite her, though not before bowing deeply.

She regarded him solemnly, her face set in grim lines. “Gong Su, I imagine you know what has been decided about William.”

He nodded. “Yes, my lady.” The decision of the court martial to execute Captain Laurence for saving the lives of thousands of dragons was the complete opposite of everything he had ever known in China.

“We were also informed that Temeraire will be imprisoned in a dragon breeding ground in Wales.” Her tone was disapproving.

Gong Su shook his head; he considered it dreadful to have a Celestial treated in such a manner.

“Mr. Su, I feel that it is a mother’s duty to keep another mother abreast of this situation.”

Gong Su outright stared.

“Mr. Su, I know that you have connections in the Chinese court.”

Gong Su’s jaw dropped.

“My lady, I serve only you and your son, Captain Laurence,” he said, trying to regain his composure.

Lady Allendale smiled, nothing mocking or sly, but only kindness. “Mr. Su, I understand that by serving William, you also serve the Imperial family.”

Gong Su sat as still as a stone.

Lady Allendale leaned back in her chair. “I am not a fool. I have been married to a Member of Parliament for over forty years; I can recognize a political informant when I see one.”

Gong Su opened and shut his mouth; he never expected to be found out by anyone. Prince Mianning had intended that Gong Su’s observation of Prince Laurence would be entirely unnoticeable. This objective, however, had been thoroughly botched.

“My lady,” he began helplessly.

She waved a hand, smiling. “Mr. Su, do not fret.” The somber look returned to her face, and she gazed at him as though she were sizing him up. “I only wish to assure Temeraire’s mother that he is safe. I imagine that she may have heard some rumors, and I wish her to know—“ she lowered her voice, as though she were afraid of being overheard, “That he and William acted justly.”

Gong Su was stunned. This request was more surprising than her guessing his other employer. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent.

Lady Allendale steepled her fingers. “Judging by your reaction, this is indeed an odd request. However, I take it as a mother’s duty. When I first met Temeraire, Mr. Su, he was barely a month old, but was already the most well-bred and polite creature you could imagine. When William introduced me to him, he had said that a mother is someone special.” She smiled nostalgically. “That is the way to a mother’s heart, I must say. William has been dutiful in his correspondence, and told me of meeting Temeraire’s own mother in China, and of Temeraire’s opening correspondence with her.” She picked up a sheet of paper from a small stack on her desk, referring. “I would like to reassure Qian—“ she said this with tolerable pronunciation “that her son remains as honorable as ever.”

“My lady,” Gong Su croaked, finding his voice. “This is most irregular.”

Lady Allendale raised an eyebrow. “Is it not as irregular as a dragon having his own cook?”

“Well, in China, every dragon eats cooked food—“ Gong Su began, completely adrift.

She regarded him with that satisfied—or was it more hawklike?—gleam in her eyes once more. “Mr. Su, I am sure that Madame Qian cannot object to her son’s companion’s mother keeping her abreast of this dreadful situation.”

Gong Su shifted uncomfortably.

“If you are concerned about the protocols of such a bold action, I shall ensure that the blame of any irregularity falls on my part and not yours.” She leaned back and regarded him with an unreadable look.

He opened and closed his mouth several times.

Lady Allendale continued. “Would you be able to translate a letter for me, or would there be someone at court who speaks English?”

Here, Gong Su raised his hands in protest. “My lady, there are English interpreters at court. Though irregular, your authorship of a letter would be acceptable.” He set his hands down, reeling. “The situation of Captain Laurence and Temeraire is itself unusual, so if you were to contact Madame Qian, I daresay she would be pleased.”

Lady Allendale sighed, relieved. “I am glad. Then I must ask you for the mundane details of her direction, and to beg you the favor of a letter of introduction.”

In shock, he automatically named the Forbidden City and Lung Tien Qian’s titles. “But my lady, I am but a cook—I cannot write to—“

Lady Allendale waved away his concerns, picking up her pen. “Then write to your other master,” she said, “and have him introduce me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to follow this up once League of Dragons is published.


End file.
